As escuras
by Lue Meldane
Summary: a fic vai ser toda as escuras. o casal só vai ser revelado nas duas ultimas falas. toda em dialogo. só da pra saber que é yaoi!
1. Uma declaração no minimo estranha

- Você gosta de alguém?

- De algumas pessoas...

- No outro sentido.

- Amor?

- É...

- Sim, eu amo alguém.

- Posso saber quem?

- É alguém idiota demais pra perceber.

- Azar o dela.

- Nunca disse que era elA.

- Você não é gay, então é ela.

- Eu não disse que não sou gay.

- Você é gay?

- Bissexual. Não faça essa cara, você já sabia!

- Quando você me falou eu achei que era brincadeira!

- Bom, não era! Para de me olhar com essa cara!

- Eu não imaginava.

- Ai, ai, e você, ama alguém?

- Sim.

- Pergunta besta. Eu sei quem é ela.

- Eu nunca disse que era elA.

- Não me venha com brincadeiras.

- Não é brincadeira.

- Ok, agora você vai me falar que é bissexual também, não é?

- Não...

- Eu sabia, era só brin-

- Eu sou gay mesmo, não me sinto atraído por garotas.

-...

- O que foi? Que cara é essa? Você esta bem?

- Você é mesmo gay?

- Acabei de dizer isso.

- Eu não acredito...

- Você é bissexual, por que eu não posso ser gay?

- Tenho que te contar uma coisa.

- O que?

- Eu não sou bissexual...

- Eu sabia!

- Eu sou gay também...

- Por que você ficou verme... GAY?

- Uhun.

- Tudo bem, eu posso conviver com isso.

- Você disse que amava alguém, eu poderia saber quem é?

- Você é muito idiota mesmo.

- Por quê?

- Olhe a nossa situação, estamos sentados, um do lado do outro, admitimos que somos gays. Será que você não percebe?

- Você... Você já sabe quem eu amo?

- Ta na cara!

- Eu sou correspondido?

- Idiota, é claro!

- Não me chame de idiota!

- Você não percebeu que agente se declarou um pro outro?

- Nos declaramos?

- E depois me chamam de idiota.

- Só faltou uma coisa.

- O que?

- Quando alguém se declara pra outro, sempre tem um beijo.

- Oh, como pude me esquecer?

- Idi-

- ...

- ...

- Você beija bem sabia?

- Já me disseram isso várias vezes...

- NANI?

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 capitulos vai ter.

Declaração

Ciumes

Seme ou Uke?

esses tres. Voces só vão saber quem é nas duas ultimas falas.

aushauhsuahsuahusaushausa eu sou má!

deixem reviews.

Arigatou Mnna ;D


	2. Ciumes e um pouco de Nonsense

- Fala mais baixo!

- Repete o que você disse!

- Que muita gente já me disse que eu beijo bem?

- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- O que foi?

- Quem? Quando? Onde? Anda! Eu quero saber!

- Saber o que?

- Quem disse que você beija bem?

- Olha aqui, temos 15 anos então não venha me dizer que você nunca beijou ninguém!

- Beijei, beijei sim!

- Ent-

- Você!

- Mentira sua, eu aposto como você não beijou só a mim!

- To dizendo!

- Você venceu... de novo... eu também nunca beijei ninguém.

- Magoei agora.

- Exceto você idiota!

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Duas vezes ainda!

- Idiota ¬¬

- Não seja cínico. Ainda não acredito que você só tenha me beijado.

- Ciuminho agora?

- Não vem com essa. Aposto que você já beijou um monte de gente!

- Deus, dai-me paciência, por que se me der força eu mato!

- Você não teria coragem.

- Eu sei, mas agora pare com essa ceninha ridícula!

- Não é ridícula!

- Você não é nada meu!

- É verdade, não sou nada seu!

- Hei! Onde você vai? Volta aqui! Espera!

- Por quê? Eu não sou nada seu mesmo.

- Ai, começou com o melodrama de novo!

- Eu nem sei por que eu te escuto! Tchau!

- ...

- Você não vai me parar?

- Por quê? Não era você que não tinha nada comigo?

- Verdade. Tchau!

- HEI!

- Que foi agora?

- Era nessa hora que você deveria voltar e me dar um beijo, não era?

- Por que eu faria isso? Como você mesmo me disse, não sou nada seu!

- Ai meu Deus, você venceu! De novo... Você quer namorar comigo?

- Tudo bem que você fez o papel ridículo de se ajoelhar na minha gente e pedir pra namorar comigo, mas eu só aceito com uma condição...

- Condição? Lá vem bomba... Diga logo, qual é a condição?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tãdãdãdã

Tãdãdãdã

Curiosos? Fiquem até o próximo, terceiro e último capitulo!

Reviews, lógico, senão eu não posto mais nada!

Bai Bai no Kissus

Arigatou Minna


	3. Seme ou Uke e um pouco de sacanagem xD

- A condição é...

- Fala logo!

- Pra todos os efeitos eu sou o seme!

- Nada disso!

- Então nada feito!

- Ora, seu...

- Vai me aceitar de seme?

- Não!

- Então, ADEUS!

- Para de ser tão dramático, nós nos veremos daqui a pouco de qualquer forma se você for embora!

- Golpe baixo esse!

- Eu sei!

-...

-...

- Você sabe que eu adoro quando você me beija assim?

- Sei!

- Vai aceitar minha proposta?

- Você não pode ser o seme sempre! Não tem... graça...

- Ficou vermelhinho. Que fofo!

- Para de apertar minhas bochechas, isso dói!

- Todo bem!

-...

-...

- Que vicio que você tem de me beijar assim!

- Eu gosto de beijar você!

- Gosta?

- Gosto... É ÓBVIO QUE GOSTO!

- Não se irrite,não há motivos!

- Não?

- Não. Mas ainda quero ser o seme!

- Olha aqui, nós ainda nem estamos pensando nisso!

- Você não está!

- Você já está pensando nisso?

- Uhun

- Pervertido!

- Eu não estou pensando nisso, nesse momento já estou fazendo

Depois de alguns gemidos, suspiros, gritos, e umas coisinhas mais...

- Viu que eu fui o seme, como eu queria?

- Cala boca...

- Ficou envergonhado depois disso? Você é muito fofo sabia?

- Primeira vez! Queria o que?

- Não sabia que você era tão inocente...

- Acredite, nem eu!

- Pronto pra mais uma rodada?

- O-O-Oque??????????

- Inocência... Vai dizer que você não gostou?

- Eu... Eu... _gostei..._

- O que? Fala mais alto!

- _gostei_

- Fala mais alto!

- GOSTEI! GOSTEI SIM!

- Eu sabia!

- unf...

- Pronto pra mais uma?

- Adianta alguma coisa se eu disser que não?

- Eu não vou te obrigar a nada, não seria capaz...

- Vamos...

- Você vai?

- Vou...

- Você fica lindo assim, todo vermelhinho!

- Anda antes que eu desista!

-...

-...

- Aishiteru, Sasuke-chan!

- Aishiteru, Naruto-kun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta, eu sei que era muito obvio u.u

Mas era o único jeito, comecei sabendo que todo mundo já sabia quem era!

Mas fico tão kawaii essas ultimas falas n.n

Podem me apedrejar por ser um casal tão obvio, eu aceito, mas quero reviews do mesmo jeito!

E mil desculpas pela demora, eu tive uns pequenos problemas com o computador... o especial de pascoa que eu tava escrevendo vai acabar saindo bem depois da páscoa, infelizmente, mas esse eu ainda tenho que escrever, pretendo fazer o mais rapido possivel...

Bai Bai no Kissus

Arigatou Minna ;D


End file.
